


handkerchief

by corset



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corset/pseuds/corset
Summary: he was sitting only inches away from her, and she missed him.[contains spoilers for clear card chapter 35]
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	handkerchief

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains spoilers for the Clear Card manga, Chapter 35.

The school grounds were beautiful, light filtered through the trees and enveloped the plants in a warm, yellow light. Sakura sat happily on a bench, swinging her legs back and forth. Today was a special day - as much as she loved eating lunch with all of her friends, it was the one day a week she and Syaoran set aside to eat lunch alone together. After all of the trouble and the secrets they’d faced so far with the clear cards, they’d agreed it was important to make time for one another.

She was glad that they had nothing to hide from each other anymore, and she could just enjoy his company. He was sitting next to her, quietly enjoying the lunch she’d made for him. She’d already finished her own lunch, and was sneaking glances at him, taking in his reactions. Sometimes he’d catch her looking, blush, and give her a small smile in return.

Sakura had always been easy to please, and as such, very few things could compare to the happiness she felt seeing Syaoran enjoying the food she had so lovingly prepared for him. She practiced whenever she could, filled with excitement at the idea of seeing his reactions whenever she made something new.

She hoped that as their love grew, she would never tire of the little things. 

Once again she smiled and glanced at him, this time noticing that her hand resting on the bench was dangerously close to his. Her smile became pained and she pulled her hand away, gaze now directed at the ground. 

She missed him. He was sitting only inches away from her, and she missed him. 

She longed to reach out, rest her hand on top of one of his. It was a small sort of ritual they’d created at previous lunches, their hands would touch for a moment or two before their cheeks would flush and they’d both pull away. They’d been at it for months, always dancing around the slightest bit of physical affection, despite knowing how deeply they cared for one another. Just how for months, they hadn’t, and still hadn’t, made their relationship official. Sometimes she wondered if they ever would, but she was in no rush. She knew her heart, and his. That was enough.

But it seemed silly now, that they hadn’t taken advantage of all their previous hand-holding opportunities. If nobody had cast this spell on her, if she was able to touch him without hurting him, it would be so simple to graze his hand. To treasure that small, lingering touch.

Instead, he was sitting only inches away from her, and she missed him.

Whatever sort of person was preventing her from showing her affection to her number one… she didn’t want to think about how cruel their heart must be. 

She couldn’t rest her head on his shoulder for even a moment, couldn’t hug him when she’d love nothing more in the world. It was almost worse than when he’d returned to Hong Kong. At least then it didn’t feel like a spell was taunting her. 

She unwittingly let out a sigh, and Syaoran looked over. 

“Sakura…?” He asked, immediate concern crossing his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Eh?” She asked at first, not realizing how visible her sadness has been, not realizing that tears were about to fall. “Um… It’s nothing… I just… it’s not fair. That I can’t touch you, Syaoran-kun.”

He looked stunned for a moment, face turning red. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t that. Although he knew how much Sakura cared for him, reminders like this always caught him off guard. 

“Y-yeah…” He agreed. He didn’t like the situation, either, but hated even more that it was affecting Sakura so much.

He turned away to fish for an object in his bag. Upon finding it, he placed a handkerchief between them. Sakura looked at him wide-eyed as she recognized it as the same handkerchief he’d loaned her years ago, when she had cried about her former crush on Yukito. It was a distant memory now, but her heart felt full looking at the small square. 

“You looked like you’re about to cry,” He said. “Do you remember what I said the first time I gave this to you?”

She picked up the handkerchief and smiled at him. “Don’t cry.” She said, drying her damp eyes with the cloth. She wondered if he carried this in case she ever needed it - Syaoran wasn’t particularly known for crying. How could she miss him, when he was always finding the right way to cheer her up? Even though she couldn’t hug him like she desperately wanted to, he was still right here.. 

“I’ll do my best,” She promised him, clutching the handkerchief near her heart, fully believing that everything would definitely be alright. “Thank you, Syaoran-kun.”


End file.
